1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a spectrometry device, an image forming apparatus, and a spectrometry method.
2. Related Art
In the related art, an image forming apparatus such as a color printer, may include a device that measures the color of a color image (e.g., color patch or the like) formed by the image forming apparatus and provides feedback of a color measurement result to the image forming apparatus to form the color image desired by a user with high accuracy. For example, refer to JP-A-2010-210456.
The device disclosed in JP-A-2010-210456 performs a colorimetry process by irradiating a measurement target with light from a light source and causing light reflected by the measurement target to be incident on a colorimeter. At this time, the colorimeter is mounted on a printer head that forms an image on the medium, and scanning with the printer head can measure the color of the color image on the medium with a simple configuration.
Extraneous light other than illumination light from the light source may be incident on a measured object when the color of the measurement target is measured. In such a case, a problem arises in that mixing of the extraneous light components causes measurement error.
It is considered that a calibration process that performs spectrometry on a reference object, such as a white reference plate, to obtain the total intensity of extraneous light and illumination light incident on the reference object is performed before measuring the measured object. Then, the colorimetry process is performed on the measured object by using the total intensity of light and a measured value at the time of performing spectrometry on the measured object. However, the intensity of extraneous light may be changed by, for example, turning on and off an indoor illumination, passage of time, or a person standing in front of the image forming apparatus. Therefore, for example, when spectrometry is performed on a plurality of measured objects, the total intensity of light incident on the measured objects may have a different value in each spectrometry. It is considered that the calibration process is performed each time each spectrometry is performed, in which case the problem posed is that the amount of time related to measurement is increased.